


For the prompt Not just muscle?

by Burningchaos



Series: Drabble Series [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	For the prompt Not just muscle?

Ronon still felt out of place in Atlantis. It’s long halls that lit up as soon as you entered and the way it sometimes seemed as if the city itself were trying to get you to do something all reinforced the feeling he didn’t belong. He was sure Sheppard heard it, McKay too. He could tell by the way their eyes would almost go blank then quickly refocus. They would suddenly have an idea that just _came_ to them. It made him nervous him on several levels.

Yet he stayed. He stayed because Teyla was his friend, the first in a long time. Mostly he stayed because that wiry little Czech scientist drove him insane. It wasn’t a bad sort of insanity. It was the kind that made him want to grab the man and lick every inch of his skin. Desire was a feeling he had thought long misplaced. It made him forget, for a few seconds that killing the Wraith were his main goal.

He liked watching Radek as he stood toe to toe with McKay. Other than Sheppard no one ever stood up to the man. His biting words and his ‘I am the smartest man alive’ attitude had most people running in fear. Radek did it because he was as smart as Rodney. He just didn’t have the need to be the center of attention.

He was much nicer too, quieter. Which Ronon loved. Silence was good; it has been his companion for years so he felt no need to fill every moment with conversation. That was what he found so irritating about McKay.

He wasn’t sure about the way Radek looked at him. It was always as if the man were searching for something. It was a constant scrutiny that made him feel as if he was being weighted and found…lacking somehow.

Ronon didn’t know how to tell the man that he was not just muscle, that there was so much more to him than that. He had forgotten how to express it. The words would catch in his throat choking him and he would remain silent.

So Ronon lurked, he watched and waited until the words returned. Someday, Ronon would be able to find his voice then Radek would learn there was more to him then met the eye.


End file.
